Decisiones difíciles
by GinLyra
Summary: Louis Weasley en un problema existencial para elegir un área de estudios. (Fic para el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black).


**DISCLAIMER**

Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Petición** : Louis Weasley en un problema existencial para elegir un área de estudios o TIMOs, por Estrella Blank

 **Nº de palabras:** 599

* * *

Un gracias enorme para **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por revisar la historia, no se que desastre hubiese sido sin tu ayuda.

* * *

 **DECISIONES DIFÍCILES**

Louis Weasley estaba al borde de la histeria. No quería escuchar a nadie mencionar los malditos TIMOs ni qué carrera mágica iba a escoger cuando acabase Hogwarts. ¿Acaso era el único chico de quinto que no sabía qué quería hacer dentro de dos años? Pues eso parecía. Sus compañeros Sally Boot y Edgar Finch-Fletchley tenían clarísimo su futuro, incluso su prima Molly, quien solo estaba en tercero, sabía que quería trabajar en el Wizengamot.

No le gustaba que le recordasen constantemente que debía tomar decisiones y lamentablemente era lo único que parecían hacer los profesores. Podía jurar que había escuchado la palabra TIMOs unas quinientas mil veces en los dos meses que había empezado el curso.

Louis, siempre que alguien le comentaba algo sobre el futuro, se decía "Tienes tiempo, Lou". Pues no, su tiempo de procrastinar se había acabado. Esa misma tarde tenía una reunión con Hestia Jones, la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff y la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Su amiga Sally se reunió con la profesora la tarde anterior, por lo cual las conversaciones durante la cena fueron entorno a esta. Edgar y él se reunieron con ella en el Gran Comedor; se la encontraron hablando con unos alumnos de segundo, entre ellos su prima Lucy.

Lucy y Louis eran los únicos Weasley en la casa de los tejones, aunque Teddy era como de la familia. Según él, Lucy era todo lo que la casa valoraba y él era un cuadro. Después de su ceremonia de selección, entre los primos Weasley se generó una broma recurrente sobre qué poco Hufflepuff era.

—¿Cómo fue? —le preguntó Edgar mientras se sentaba al lado de Sally.

—La verdad es que mejor de lo que esperaba. Me estuvo preguntando si tenía idea de qué quería hacer cuando acabase Hogwarts —contestó Sally mientras se servía guisantes.

—¿Le contaste que querías ser auror?—le pregunté.

—Sí, fue muy amable conmigo—hizo una pausa para añadir rápidamente—:Y no porque sea mi tía, Lou. Me animó a estudiar un poco más para los exámenes, para poder conseguir las calificaciones necesarias.

—¿Notas necesarias?—le respondió casi atragantándose.

En ese momento palideció. La situación no podía empeorar más. No solo tenía que conseguir descubrir que quería estudiar, además tenía que tener en cuenta sus notas. No era que sus notas fueran malas, pero había asignaturas que se le resistían como Pociones.

—Claro, cada profesión requiere unos ÉXTASIS distintos. Y, para poder tomar estos, tenemos que conseguir unos TIMOs—respondió Sally como si fuera algo que les hubiesen contado todos los días.

No fue capaz de contestar, entró en pánico. Se mantuvo en silencio toda la cena, respondiendo solamente cuando le preguntaban. Realmente no sabía qué le iba a contar a la profesora Jones el día siguiente.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando y la situación era la misma: no tenía ni idea qué le iba a contar a la profesora esa tarde. Su sueño siempre había sido ser medimago. ¿Su problema? Era consciente que le pedirían un Extraordinario en su TIMO de Pociones y él dudaba conseguir un Aceptable.

Así que tenía dos opciones: esperar un milagro durante su examen de Pociones o buscar una alternativa concorde con sus notas. Siempre podía pedir ayuda a alguien con Pociones, pero la única persona que conocía que era espectacular en la asignatura era su hermana Dominique. No le importaba pedirle ayuda, pero sabía que esta se lo iba a recordar hasta la saciedad, como buena Slytherin que era.

Tenía menos de tres horas para resolver su duda existencial. Estaba jodido.

* * *

 **N/A:**

*Sally Boot estudiante de quinto año de Hufflepuff, hija de Terry Boot y Megan Jones quien figura como estudiante de Hufflepuff el mismo año que Harry Potter.

*Edgar Finch-Fletchley estudiante de quinto año de Hufflepuff, hijo de Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones.

*Imaginé que Louis no sería el único Weasley en acabar en Hufflepuff así que decidí incorporar a Lucy Weasley en la casa de los tejones.

*Creí oportuno que Hestia Jones fuera la nueva Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, puesto que se conoce que Megan Jones, quien es un pariente de Hestia, asistió a Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry y fue seleccionada a la casa de los tejones.


End file.
